Something unexpected
by kyri12
Summary: Sakura Haruno is different and now that Sauske has ran into her he takes notice of her, Running into sauske was the last thing sakura wanted but with her new emotionless self she thinks she can handle it. or can she? this is romance, drama, adventure,
1. A glimpse of the new sakura

Aaaaaalright ppl I deleted all my old stories. i know i know im sorry T.T but i havent wrote a story in years and now im starting over. So i hope you like the new string of stories that have been in my head for the past years.

Disclamer- I do not own Naruto, cause if i did well sauske wouldnt be such an ass and sakura would be less umm...clingy? ya

Enjoy the story!

"talking"

_"thinking"_

A dash of pink could be seen through the night hoping from tree to tree. The pale moon supplied minimal lighting in the chilling darkness. though this was no problem for one Sakura Haruno. Her emerald eyes shined in the weak light as she darted after her target, feet barely making a sound as they bounced off the trees. The soind of harsh breathing coming from here target was an easy pick up to where there location was. _"pathetic"_ sakura thought.

The man currently stumbling through the forest tripped over the many roots that littered the floor, covered in sweat and blood from his almost fatal ambush from the pink haired ninja. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and that he was puting up a fight to the inevitable but he got one look into those cold green eyes and something urged him to move forward, to run away from something evil.

"Heiki-san" the voice swam over him, suffocating him. " your making my mission very hard to finish when you run like that" The cold tone of the voice made him shiver "s-stay away!" his panic reply was. He was a shinobi for kami's sake! why did he sound so pathetic " poor Heiki you sound like the devil is at your heels" Sakura didn't like to waste time in missions but she couldn't help playing with her target for a little bit. After all he was making this more difficult why not have some fun? In the blink of an eye she was upon him staring down at him from her standing position her surprisingly bright green eyes shone with something to the degree of hate and amusement, short pink hair moving wildly in the wind and slapping against her face.

"p-please don't kill me!" "I didn't do anything!" heiki tried to plead. A flash of pink came into his view before he was roughly grabbed by the neck and pushed against a tree, the air cut off from him. "Didn't do anything hmm?" sakura's mocking voice filled his senses "so all the innocent children you killed with their families was nothing?" Heiki couldn't reply as his throat was squeezed harder. "I hope in your next life you will not be so stupid" and with that she snapped his neck letting go of her target and watched him slide to the ground, eyes wide and looking at nothing. _"Pathetic" _She thought again.

Hoping up on a tree again she made a dash to her village. Her home. Yes it seems Sakura Haruno, now 18 has changed. From the little 12 year old fan girl to the now heartless and cold woman. The gates of Konoha came into her view and she slowed her pace. Mission accomplished ran through her mind as she passed the gates and headed home. Tomorrow she would give her report to Tsunade.

Soooo??? you like? yes? no? maybe so? well let me know! I have great plans for this story but i need to know if my readers think its good or not :)

Kyri


	2. Mission suck

Okie i decided to make a second chapter today because this story is banging on the inside of my head saying 'let me out!'.... o.O umm ya anyway

Disclamer- I dont own Naruto...so Meh.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Light washed into sakura's closed eyes causing her to wake up, the birds annoyingly chirping outside her wondow of her apartment. Dull green eyes looked across the room, a groan escaping pink lips. _"report"_ went through the konochi's mind as she got up to get ready for the day. Sliping into the bathroom sakura turned on the shower to almost scolding hot water, slipping off her clothes that she didnt bother to change out of last night. Little splotches of blood still clinging to the fabric. she would have to wash this today. She stepped into the shower hissing to the heat. Her 5'5 body turning a tint of pink under the heat. Scrubbing her skin she dully looked over her body as if she could see all the blood covering her form.

The invisible blood would always stain her skin. No amount of water would get rid of it. Her hands brush lightly over her flat belly running over the many scars. Though they were light each and every one brought back memories. The most prominent one that stuck out among her pale skin was from saisori when she was run through like a stuck pig. She got out, drying her hair quickly and getting dressed. Sakura let her hair grow out in the front, her bangs on the side of her face coming down almost to her shoulder's while the back was kept short and spiky. Somehow it looked good on the girl. It fit her new personality she beat into herself. Konochi's were suppose to not be able to show emotion. Though most of the other shinobe may of thought she went to far by cutting off all feelings.

She locked her apartment and hpped up onto the nearest roof heading to the Hokage. A splash of blonde caught her atention as she stopped on a roof and looked down. Naruto and Kakashi Were heading to their favorite ramen shop. Her eyes Spared somewhat as she lowered them, memories of the past flashing through her mind before she tapped them back down and continued on her way.

Kakashi looked up to the roof as Sakura leaped away. His loan eye drooping in sadness. "Kakashi! oi! Are you listening!?" Naruto practicly screamed at him " Ah Naruto i can hear you" He replied, his signature eye crinkling showing he was smiling. " I was just thinking, its about time we paid a visit to sakura at the hospital hm?" Naruto slurped his noodles looking at his ex sensei, at his statement he lowered his chop sticks and a small smile apeared on his lips, though his eyes that were lowered gave off he was sad. " I dont think she would want to see us" was his quiet reply

_" I dont think so either" was kakashi's mental reply. _Even if Sakura was their old team mate they had abandoned her throughout the years. Naruto training with pervert and kakashi went back to doing solo missions. Sai was in fact the replacement team member but he was an emotionless prick. Leaving sakura by herself reaching out to her old team that was leaving her behind. When Tsunade, the Hokage herself told the young girl she would train her herself that was a turning point for sakura. But lonliness can change a person. She got strong, really strong, her inhuman strength was proof of that. But the price it paid was leaving behind her self. Remaining an empty shell of her old self. She was Sakura on the outside but on the inside was emptiness.

It was to late by the time kakashi and naruto relized this and they regreted ever leaving her in the dust but what could they do now? She was a doll. Doing her duties as a shinobi not caring about the consequences. She was the top medical nin, surpasing the hokage and a jounin. She even did some work at the interigation unit. Naruto shivered just thinking of what went behind those sound proof walls. Enemy ninja's went in to never come out or be heard of again. People died in that place, and knowing that sakura helped with it without letting the slightest emotion slip by broke naruto's heart. How could he have done that? He did all that training to bring back the teme for her. But he didnt mean to leave her behind, throwing her away as if she was yeasterdays fashion. And because of that they paid for it. They tried to make an efort to talk to her after relizing there mistake but all they got from her was a cold stare and one word sylables. She sounded so much like him now. The perfect copy of _sauske._

_------------_

"come in!" was the call from the hokage when sakura nocked on her door. she stepped in closing the door behind her and walked up to her desk. Tsunade looked up from her mountains of paperwork. "Ah sakura! i assume your mission was a sucess? "Hai hokage sensei" came her bland response. Tsunade's eyes sadden as she looked at her shell of a student. "sakura i told you to call me by my name when were alone" " Of course Tsunade" She said as she placed her mission report on top of all the peperwork. Tsunade looked it over and set it down. "very good i have another mission for you today actually" Worry crossed her voice making her young apprentice quint her eyes in suspicion. "hn" was her reply. A knock sounded through the door signaling someone else was here. "Come!" tsunade bellowed out and the door opened to show naruto, sai, and kakashi on the other side. Sakura visibly stiffened upon their entrence as they made there way next to sakura in front of the hokage. "Ah i see you made it on time naruto, kakashi" Tsunades voice brought sakura back from her inner tormoil. "Hai hokage-sama" kakashi replied for the both of them. Sakura glared at her now sensei as the suspicion rose to new heights.

Tsunade looked at all four of them. Her mind yelling at her that this might not be a good idea. " Now that your all here i have a mission for all of you" Sakura's suspicions came right and if possible she stiffened more. tsunade ignored her apprentice's obvious discomfort and continued with her explanation. "It has been quite a few years since the missing nin sauske has been spotted." She chanced a look at sakura noticing no change in her she continued "Sauske now has a new team from the information i have gathered called team Hebi and consist of three others beside himself all from orochimaru's old lair. "WHAT!?" came the reply of the obnocious blonde. " How could that teme get a new team!?" " Quiet dickless" Came the monotone reply of sai. His fake smile plastered on his face. "What did you say asshole?" the blonde retorted getting ready to punch him in his emotionally confused face. "SHUT UP!" bellowed Tsunade effectingly shutting up everyone. " NOW!, do you want to here the mission or not?" " Of course Hokage-sama" came the cool reply from kakashi. "ok now they have been spotted near Sound. The death of Itatchi is now a proved rumor as Konaha ninjas have spotted kisame with a new partner" She looked up to he suprised faces of Naruto and Kakashi and the emotionless ones of sai and sakura. " Since sauske has defeted him and orochimaru its time he comes back and stay's here, there is no longer reason for him to be a missing nin" " Your mission is bring back Uchiha Sauske and his team where he will be interigated and put on trial" Naruto looked as if he would be sick, kakashi just sighed knowing this would happen, Sai continued to smile, and Sakura glowered not liking the fact she would be going with her old team. "hn" was her little comment on the matter.

"Now if you all understand this here is the mission scroll its an S-class mission since we dont know how powerful his team mates are" "You will be leaving in two hours where you will be meeting up with everyone at the gate." She gave one serious glance to the four people in her office. "Dismissed" Sakura was the first to leave bowing to her hokage and briskly walking out. A hurt look came across naruto's face as him and the rest of the team exited.

Sakura entered her apartment, slamming the door closed. It creaked in protest at its rough treatment. SHe couldnt believe this. Why for kami's sake couldnt she do it herself? Though her ligical side knew it would be stupid to go against four ninja's where she didnt even know there strenghth. _"Fucking sucks"_ was her thought as she got ready for the mission.

--------------

ok! that was the second chapter u like so far? i sure hope so please review. i accept flamers as i say on my profile so go ahead. burn me if u must....o.O

Kyri


End file.
